The Minion Hangout
by Shana00
Summary: Raven Featherclaw Mr L's OC. A new hangout! Parties. AWESOME Endings? The Minions are back and there rewarded a new HANGOUT!
1. Chapter 1:The exciting new day!

The minion hangout

Chapter 1: Exciting new day!

One normal day at COunt Bleck's castle, COunt Bleck had arranged a meeting. Its been a month since Shana became a crew have been working hard and overally tired.

The minions walked through the corridor and went to the meeting room.  
As they sat down with a not so firm stance as expected. "Minions, I have been thinking."COunt Bleck explains.  
"We don't want to know if your thinking or not."Mr L mumbles.

"I have been thinking about giving you all a hangout." Count Bleck contiues.

The atmosphere between the minions changed instantly.  
"Really?!"Raven asks excitingly. "yes." Count Bleck answers.

"It has all the things you need and like." COunt continues.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!"Dimentio jumps and hovers firmly in the air. "Yeah, swell..."Shana says with no emotion.  
"I bet for my side theres gonna be FASHION!" Mimi says happily.

The rest of the minions groan.

"You can check it out 'kay?" COunt orders.

"Now thats one order I like to hear."Shana says 


	2. Chapter 2:The hangout

The minion hangout

Chapter 2: The hangout

As the crew head to their hangout, Raven was impatient about the hangout and she decided to bounce her way there.  
"Raven what are you doing?"Mr L asks.

"Shes bouncing obviously."Shana explains. "Easy for you to say."Mr L says back.  
"Yeah, right...Easy for someone whos blind." Shana owns Mr L back.

Dimentio did a muffled laugh under his floating hands.

Mimi was eager to get to the hideout to see all the clothes and dress the crew in fashion while they are asleep.  
Because she was sick and tired with their boring atire.

Once the minions got there,they all rushed to the places that looked rooms had no doors so the rooms were being divided by walls. The hangout was on top of the flat bit on the castle roof top.

Raven went to a room filled with green,notebooks and books and ponies. The look on her face was so happy she couldn't be more happier! Well except Dimentio dieing.

Shana went to the red room filled with weapons,notebooks,anime,piano books and ponies. Shana had an interesting look on her face, a look filled with ideas.

Dimentio wnt to the room filled with purple and yellow spots. He had magic books,jester things duhhh.

Mr L went to a room filled with green and black. It was filled with explosives including his favourite weapon! MISSILES!  
"MISSILES YESSSSS!"Mr L Yelled happily.

Mimi went to the romm filled with pink. It had a mini catwalk and behind the catwalk was room filled with elegant yet girly clothes.

In the middle was a carpet a big black concert-like grand piano.

behind all the rooms were other rooms with beds. like a bedroom.

They had clothes suited for them when they want to change too.

Once the minions settled down, they all sat near the huge window near the huge balcony on the cusions.

"This is so awesome!"Raven says. "Yeah its pretty good."Mr L says. "Pretty good? Its not 'Pretty Good.' ITS AWESOME!" Shana translates. "'Yup!"Dimentio agrees. "Guys i'll be back."Mimi says. They ignore her. Mimi's mouth turned into a frown.

She changes into her fashion clothes. When she comes out the rest of the crew stare at her. "I look pretty right?"Mimi says confidently.

"Yeah, nice..."Shana says. "You sound sarcastic."Dimentio explains. "Well what do 'ya know Bladderless jester." Shana says back.  
"You look great."Dimentio says. "..."Mr L does not speak.

"Raven what do you think?" Mimi asks. Raven puts up a sign with a pony named after herself that says 'RAVEN FEATHERCLAW DOES NOT APPROVE'.

Dimentio bursts out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3:Mimi's Scheme

The minion hangout!

Chapter 3: Mimi's scheme

Mimi had a plan for her birthday!

As time passed onto 10:00pm the minions all went to bed in there hangout. All except one.

Mimi headed to the rooms of her companions and dragged them to her room.

In the morning the minions woke up. Dimentio woke up with a big yawn. As they got up onto there butts they saw Mimi sitting on her bed happy and lively. "EVERYONE GET READY! TODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY!" Mimi cheered.

"Three more months mum."Shana fell back on the floor mummuring in her sleep. Mimi sighed. "You were sleeping next to Dimentio." Mimi says.

Shana woke up with a shock. She ran down the castle, into the bathroom did everything she needed to do there including the shower. After that she got back up.

They all did the same after.

Hours passed until they got back to the hangout. They sat on the floor infront of the catwalk. Mimi grabbed Dimentio and Mr L. She quickly changed them into suits.

Shana and Raven could hear arguments and stomping on the floor.

Meanwhile...

COunt Bleck was having tea in the castle. He couldn't drink properly everytime the stomping occured. He's tea cup rattled.

"Seems like their having fun!"Count Bleck smiled.

Back at the hangout Mimi pushed the two out onto the catwalk and Shana and Raven saw the two in suits.  
Shana was covering her mouth trying not to laugh. Tears ran down her face and she bursts out laughing with Raven. "You to look hillarious." They both laughed. Mr L and DImentio were embarrassed. "Mimi when you said about the special day, THIS IS SPECIAL!"Shana laughed.

-Screen flashes-

Shana and Raven are on the catwalk with girly clothes. Shana's hair is shiner and staright same with Raven's. Shana was wearing a skirt like normal with the same black knee-long socks. Mimi grabbed out the thingy with the fluffy bit at the end with a stick you hold and wiggled it around Shana.

Shana was sitting with her legs bentclose to her face and her arms around the sides covering her face. As Mimi wiggled the object around Cat ears and a cat tail poped up. They were black. "Cat? Well I'm a dog so i'm stronger than you!"DImentio laughed. Mr L stood there laughing. "I hate you Mimi!" Shana said. Mimi wiggled it more. Suddenly Shana kneeled and her hands went chasing after the object everywhere it went. they laughed.

"HYSTERICAL!" Mr L laughed.

Shana turned back to the crowd. Raven stood there frozen in embarrassment. She was wearing a white dress that went up to her knees,  
she had long angel wings and a halo.

long white socks,neat straight hair.

"Mimi when you said special day I didn't think you mean't this."Raven mummured.

"YOU HAVE TO WEAR THAT WHEN WE CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY IN THE CASTLE!"Mimi orders.

"WHAT?!"They all yelled. Mimi whined.

"OKAY OKAY!"They raged. 


	4. Chapter 4:Mimi's bday

The minion hangout!

Chapter 5: Mimi's birthday

On the day of Mimi's birthday the Count assigned a meeting and party for Mimi's birthday.  
Mimi got dressed into a pink gown with athemyst laid out for the belt. "Lets go!" Mimi pulled Raven's hands to go to the meeting. The four were too embarressed of what they were wearing. Well I can't blame them for wearing wierd coustumes.  
"Why do we have to were this anyway?"Dimentio asks. "Oh dear what was I thinking?"Mimi says. The four sigh in relief. Mimi grabbed Dimentio and changed him into a prince's clothes.

Once they arrived at the meeting, they saw Count Bleck in a suit. Beside him was Nastasia who was in a witch costume.

"Oh let me guess this is a coustume party."Shana says. "Correctemundo!" Dimentio says. "Shut up!"raven says.

"Looks like everything is in order. Lets get ya paired up.  
Nastasia and Shana."  
Shana is in relief.  
"Dimentio and Mimi." The Count continues.  
"What?"DImentio whines.  
"Mr L and Raven." COunt continues.

As the party went on they started to have fun. They played many games. Like: Pin the tail on the donkey or contests.

Once the party was done Shana,Raven,Mr L and Dimentio ran to the hangout to change. 


	5. Chapter 5:The end

Chapter 6: The end!

Shana,Raven and Mr L rampaged to Dimentio.

Raven assulting him with cake,Shana slicing and diceing him up and lastly

Mr L's MISSILES!

"WHYY?!"DImentio whined.

BOOM!

The end! 


End file.
